


Tracing Skin

by Lobster_Ruu



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 07:43:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2500031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lobster_Ruu/pseuds/Lobster_Ruu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Racing minds of destined lovers. One with abilities far greater than any person on earth. Another, rich and wealthy but broken by past differences. Two superheros fall into a lusty passion that reveals true feelings in each mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tracing Skin

**Author's Note:**

> THI IS SO NSFW OHMA LORD HELPP MEE

There he stood. Those piercing blue eyes staring into mine with burning desire. I did not waver from his sight as we moved closer. Our motions smooth as we stared into our minds. It was sequenced with ease as we stood inches away from each other. Our faces barely touching as I saw his thick eyelashes blinking. So fair as they touched the top of his cheek. Everything seemed to be in slow motion as his fingers gently brushed my chest. Of course I was wearing the blue uniform my father had granted me. The giant red S outlined in red and yellow. His gloved finger traced that S as he took in a deep breath. It looked like he was relieved of something. I suddenly felt so crazy for loving a man who I had hated for so long. Now things were changing dramatically as we stood near each other. A burning aura of desire seemed to seep out of the black cloaked figure. Taking the first move, I grabbed his hip and dragged him towards my side. Now we were touching. His hand grasped my cloak as our faces were now mere centimeters from touching.

I could see his eyes more clearly now. Dazzling in every way. Nodding slightly, I tore my gaze from his and stared up into the cloudy sky. I slowly rose my arm to feel the power rush through my thighs and through my feet. We flew into the heavens together. I knew where I wanted to take him. I knew where I wanted to see who he really was. This burning passion was not going to be quenched until it was doused with more passion.

I took him to his manor. The large structured building had been recently rebuilt. It was oddly beautiful as I hovered over his doorstep. I didn't bother to see his face at this moment. I threw open the door with him still in my arms and carried him up to his bedroom. I didn't know which room it was in since I hadn't been in his part of his house before. It was always in his Batcave. The place he felt more at home. I somehow found it the first door I opened and stared at how blank the walls were. His family portraits had burned in the fire a few years ago. He never bothered to re-create them for some very peculiar reason. They must've given him horrible memories of their death. Even I dared not remember what my father had told me. His ghost a living remnant now.

He grabbed my hand in protest of inspecting his mansion. I offered a sly smile as he lead me to the bed. Those sparkling eyes had seemed to have faded in a small sense as he turned to face me head on. I instantly grabbed his face and went in for a hard kiss. His lips were chapped and scraped against mine but they were warm and inviting all the same. The edge of his mask grazed my cheek. I was stronger than he was and ended up pushing him against the wall. He groaned as his head hit the wall. A pleasant moan.

I had done this with a girl before but this feeling with him was completely different. It was wonderful and I wanted more of this feeling. My gut seemed to tense up as I let go of the kiss to examine his helmet. It wasn't often that I had seen Bruce without his cover up. He nodded as he let me gently take off his helmet. There I could see his tangled brown hair and sharp angled nose. I let the helmet roll off my hand as I attacked his mouth once more. I loved this feeling all the more. We were together and no one could stop us from this passion.

I tugged on his mane of hair as I moved my lips against his. Drawing in breaths every once in a while to breath. He moaned with great lusty passion as his hands stroked my back. The heat suddenly seemed to spike in this room as sweat dotted my forehead. My lungs burned for air but my heart begged for more.

"Take it off..." I heard Bruce mutter. His normal voice sounded so different. It wasn't raspy but smooth like silk. "It's getting so hot..."

I obeyed with a reply of another kiss to his lips. Fingers grasped his gloved hand. One by one, his fingers fell out of the gauntlet and I chucked it on the floor behind me. Dashing quickly for the second one I saw how large his hands were. They burned against my palm as he laughed. Bruce's cheeks were bright red with embarrassment but I didn't care. To me, Bruce was the entire world. No one could compare to him.

I spun him around and reached for the clasps of his breast plate. Untying, and unlacing the thick fabric it hung loosely on his body. I wrapped my arms around his chest and slowly slid it off his body. It seemed like a dance but more fair and beautiful in itself. The light of the candle in his room flickered on his frame. Muscular and heavily scarred. Deep gashes on his back and side. Humans got hurt and it showed. If he got hurt, no markings appeared.

Pity welled up inside me as I kissed the back of his neck. How I loved him ever more. I would be gentle if necessary. I would treat him with such gentle purpose.

The pants now. He turned around for me this time and I knelt down to his hip level. Fingers untied the laces around his frontal area. "Bruce..." I managed to say through clumsy lips. He looked down at me and offered a reassuring smile as he twisted his legs out of the thick black armor. He tossed it on the floor with a large thud. He was bare now. All for except his boots.

He fell onto his mattress and I giggled as I unclasped his boots and slid them off his feet. I could smell the body odor leaking off his body from his heat. It was even more dastardly.

He beckoned me towards the bed. His face met mine and I could hear his voice whisper ever so slightly, "My turn." My face burned with more embarrassment as he unclasped my cloak. His scarred fingers trailing the S once more on my chest. I let him with uncertainty. The red fabric tumbled down my back and off the bed in a heap. I turned around so my back was to him. There was a tiny zipper that kept my suit in tact.

He unzipped it slowly as he breathed into my neck. I dared not breath in pure anticipation. He took my arms out of the suit and let me take it off my legs. I could feel his eyes boring into my back. He examined my frame. Just how I examined him. His hands slid over my chest and down my abdomen. He whispered words of awe into my ear. I arched my back against his chest as I moaned. I loved him. This feeling burned my heart.

He grabbed my member with exceeding strength and began to massage it. His mouth clasped over my collarbone. I murmured his name through love lusted lips. Hazy and numb. He knew what to do with a body like mine.

I began to rock my hips back and forth against his as I felt my lungs burning. His hand slid up and down on my shaft and each time he completed one stroke it began to get stiffer and stiffer. I felt my breath leave my chest with more ferocity as the burning slowly began to build up in my hip area. "B-Bru-Bruce." I stuttered out as I gasped for air.

"You have no idea how much I've wanted to do this to you." He whispered harshly into my ear. "I will fuck you all night Clark. I'm not letting this one chance get ruined."

He fastened his pace with his strokes. I cried out as I felt my spine stiffen. "I-I can't hold it in!" I cried out as I felt hot liquid spill from my shaft. It squirted out bit by bit and some leaked onto his hand. Taking large gasps of air my body seemed to be wracked with shivers.

"Clark..." He murmured into my ear. "Finish me off." I slowly turned around to stare at his shaft that elevated slowly into the air. It was my turn to finish him off. I wanted to hear him gasp for air and hear him murmur my name more. I pushed him onto the mattress and pinned his hands over his head. Lips clashed as I traced a finger over his chest. I slowly left his mouth and began to trace his chin with my tongue. "Don't even think of doing that." He stated as he glared at me.

"I'm finishing you off. No questions asked." I didn't want him to talk more so I pushed my lips onto his chest and stuck my other hand under his spine. I lifted his hips to my mouth and clasped his shaft in my mouth.

"Clark don't." He persuaded as his chest rose and fell.

I gave him a sly smile to show that I didn't really care. I used my hand to move him up and down in my mouth without putting too much strain on my mouth. He cried out as he gripped the bed sheets. I continued with more thrust into the motion. His shaft was big and it touched the back of my throat slightly but this lusty passion was too hard to ignore.

I could feel his legs go more limp as the ecstasy rolled into his mind. He moaned as I thrust harder. A few short seconds later his spine arched as he cried out. My throat felt his cum and I drank it up with pleasure. It tasted salty but tasted different than I thought it did.

"I-I told you not to do that." His cheeks were bright red as his chest heaved.

"You are still beautiful all the same." I whispered to him. He froze as his eyes met mine. I crawled over his chest to guide a hand down his cheek. The moonlight was quite odd at this time yet it gleamed over his body. His skin became porcelain. A beautiful thing that I had to cherish. 

“Bruce…. what do I say..?” I hovered over his body feeling my chest ache with such passion. He was filling it at this moment. The moment I felt my heart race as he touched me. Love was such a wonderful thing that I dared not leave him. “I have no words to express as I hold you here in the moonlight.”

Bruce’s face went still. A small amount of time passed as he stared into mine. A comforting look glazed over as he gently kissed my lips. “Don’t think then. Just do.” He whispered into my ear. His hoarse voice making goosebumps roll down my arms. I hated thinking what was going on in my mind. I loved Bruce and that’s all I needed to know. Bruce knew how I felt and he knew that actions speak louder than words. “Kiss me.” He begged as a finger ran up my chest. 

I did. A kiss lasting with no words mingling in my mind. I did not think. I just wanted. I seeked and I found what I wanted. Never will I let him go again as the moonlight hit our forms, twisting and forming together. 

I loved him and nothing else mattered.


End file.
